RWBY and the Antiheroes
by C4redragon
Summary: A war among worlds is coming and Remnant will become the battleground.
1. Season1episode1

???: so it begins...

Red rocket truck stop 9:30 pm.

Samantha Hills, the woman that the entire wasteland fears, go's by many names, including courier, lone wanderer, Sole Survivor, but mainly known as the American Valkyrie of the wasteland. Due to being frozen in ice her ageing process has stopped, she has lived for centuries, and over the years carved her legend into the world. She killed a deathclaw with her bare hands. killed the greatest mercenary on earth. She fell from the Prydwen onto the street and got up like it wasn't even shit. She rebuilt the Minutemen, and found and destroyed the Institute.

And what was this fearless hero doing now???

she is now strangling Piper.

"WHERE IS MY VODKA YOU LITTLE SCRAWNY NECKED CUNT!?" she yelled.

"I *ack* Didn't touch it you, crazy, bitch!" Piper said trying to breathe.

"Samantha let her go, you just drank 3 bottles of vodka from your stash." Said Nick Valentine.

"I HAD 16 BOTTLES OF VODKA IN MY ALCOHOL STASH AND NOW THERES ONLY 12 BOTTLES, I KNOW THIS BITCH TOOK IT!"

"For god's sake woman let her go she's starting to turn blue!"

"*sigh* FINE." said Samantha as she released her grip on poor Piper. Piper immediately sat up and gasped for air.

"Don't worry Mum we can always find more Vodka out in the commonwealth." Said Codsworth.

Samantha grumbled and headed to her room.

"I swear to god that psycho is gonna kill me one of these days!" said Piper.

"Relax Piper, The old girl is just under stress ever since the day we lost Macrea... *Ahem* You know who." Said Nick.

"*sigh* Yeah I guess I can't blame her." Said Piper.

"Although, she didn't even shed a tear when it happened, I know you got to act tough to survive out here, but damn. Does she even feel any other emotions besides anger anymore?"

Samantha who was eavesdropping from behind the wall just looked down in anger, as much as she hates to admit it Piper was right. Anger is the only major emotion she can feel anymore, of course she still has all the smaller emotions like annoyance, curiosity, and Arrogance, but the fact that she felt nothing when she had to mercy kill her own son. It's just overwhelming at times. Samantha just took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I need to get my mind off this," She thought as she started tinkering with her weapons at the workbench.

"Hey Blue, said Piper walking in, I wanted to see if your ok you seemed a little hostile toward everyone lately, and I mean more than usual."

"Oh I just wanted to have a new way of saying goodnight to you guys."Samantha said sarcastically.

"Good to see your still a smartass." Said Piper.

"Anyways I just wanted you to know even though you're a bit of a... well... psychopath, Even though you feel alone you still have me, Preston, Nick, Codsworth, and even Dogmeat. We're your friends Samantha, and we will always be there for ya."

"Heh, I know I don't say it much... but you're a real good friend Piper." Said Samantha.

"Thanks, hey why don't we have a bottle of moonshine?" Asked Piper.

" Ha ha Don't push your luck."

"Hey... What is that?" Piper said pointing to a strange blue light.

"What da fu-"

Next thing they knew the red rocket truck stop was engulfed in a blue vortex.

Yharnam 1918 (many years after the events of the game Bloodborne, but the hunter does not become a great one after killing Moon Presence.)...

(military like drum plays an execution themed song.)

A female Hunter in a healing church uniform with a bag over her head is being escorted to her execution. The Dream has vanished and the last workshops were destroyed. Lady Maria became the new queen of The Vile-bloods and grew her new empire tremendously in size. Ever since the legendary hunter saved Yharnam from the plague of beasts many years ago, They harnessed the beast blood and genetically spliced it to create and control their own army of beast soldiers, tall and slim creatures with grey beast like fur and skin sharp claw like fingers wearing military like trench coats and gas masks. 2 of these creatures where at each side of the woman carrying military rifles with bayonets. While one was behind her playing the drum. as for the person in front was a vile blood officer (Vile-Blood Hunter.) carrying all the woman's items in a sack.The Vile-bloods now not only rule Yharnam but the entire world.

"Company Halt!" Shouted the officer. She turned around and removed the bag from the woman revealing a white haired woman with green eyes and wearing glasses, she appeared young but you just somehow you just knew she was old.

"Sarah Gascoigne, How nice of you to join us." Said Lady or should I say Queen Maria as she was sitting in a fancy chair sipping a cup of tea.

Sarah just glared angrily at her.

"Whats a matter you seem upset," Maria said in a curious tone. "is it because I ordered your execution, or maybe after all these years you are still mad about me killing your daughter."

Sarah growled.

After all you couldn't keep her from losing her head." Maria Smirked.

Sarah tried to get to her and snap her neck like a twig but was hit in the stomach with the butt of a rifle (not to mention she's in hand cuffs.)

Maria put her cup down and walked up to the old hunter. "Do you have any last words before the firing squad turns you into a sprinkler?"

The old woman glared at her for a moment and just spat at her.

"HAHAH FEARLESS TO THE END!" Maria laughed as she cleaned the spit of of her with a handkerchief. "I always loved that about you old woman, its almost quite a pity to see a legend go out this way."

Maria Punched Sarah in the stomach.

"ALMOST."

She went back to her chair."Carry on with the execution Sargent."

"Yes queen Maria." She motioned the 3 Beast soldiers to get there rifles ready.

"Ready."

Sarah then looked down as she waited for death.

"Forgive me Carmen..."

"AIM."

"I have failed to avenge you." She finished as a tear fell from her eye.

"FIRE!!!"

And a miracle in the form of a Blue vortex sucked Sarah and her sack of items in.

When the vortex vanished, Lady Maria calmly stands up. "so...it begins."

Tamriel, edge of Skyrim (20 years after the defeat of Alduin.)

A pale skinned woman was drinking a glass of wine. This lady was the Vampire Queen Serena (yes I made her a villain get over it.), She was the one who burned down Elsweyr, and made the Khajitt an endangered race.

(Wilhelm scream.)

Three Vampiric soldiers are sent flying through the door before landing near their queen's feet dead.

Serena looked up to see none other than the Feline Samurai of Tamriel walk up with a blades shield on his back, in one hand he held a katana fused with the blood of a phoenix, and in the other hand the severed head of her last general (he killed all the rest.)

"Now that Khajiit has acquired your attention Serena, this one believes that you ran out of people to hide behind. The Man Cat said as he threw the head at her feet.

Serena chuckled. "My my prince Ku'bara, you have became quite the warrior... just like your mother was when she died to save her child."

The Khajiit growled as he pointed his mothers Katana at the Bloodsucking queen.

"And Suko is going to avenge her death today because this time there is no where left for you to run Serena!"

He then threw a sword at Serena's feet. "Pick up a sword and fight Khajiit."

"Oh my little Kitten Im afraid that your vengeance will once again be delayed, perhaps permanently this time."

"Listen here Vampire Queen!" Said Suko.

Before he could open his mouth again Suko Was sucked into a blue vortex.

"Im listening." Smirked Serena.

Remnant Beacon Academy

Glynda pulled teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY together to discuss something urgent.

"A strange blue light has appeared near the emerald forest and I will need all of you to accompany me to investigate the strange phenomenon, I do not know what we will be dealing with so that is why I will need all three teams." She stated.

"Uh Ms. Goodwitch... Doesn't Ozpin usually assign missions?" Asked Yang.

Glynda's eyes drifted to the side.

" Yes... about professor Ozpin,"

flashback 9:00 PM*

"Ozpin we have a meeting coming up in 30 minutes where ar," Glynda started but stopped to see Ozpin wasn't anywhere in his office.

She walked up to his desk and noticed a note on his desk that was addressed to her.

It Read " Dear Glynda The Atlesian Golf Tournament is today and I couldn't bear to miss it, so I am here by placing you in charge of Beacon for the day, I should be back when the day ends.

P.S. Please try to keep Ms. Rose out of the Armory.

~Ozpin

"...damn you Ozpin."

Flashback end*

"He had to run a few errands at Atlas so he has placed me in charge for the day."

"Oook." Said Yang.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to expect other than Grimm?" Said Yang.

"I do not know Ms. Xiao Long." Said Glynda.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go break some legs!" Said Nora.

"Ugh my head, wait... where am I?"

Piper opened her eyes to look up at something she never seen before in her life, a sky that was blue as Samantha's eyes, and it was undamaged, it was clear and bright.

"Is...is this heaven?

"AH GOD I FUCKIN HATE HANGOVERS!!!" Shouted Samantha.

"Nope this is definitely hell." Said Piper.

Samantha sat up to see that they were still in the red rocket truck stop, but everything around the gas station was different, there were trees... everywhere, but not just any trees, these trees were still alive and healthy.

She looked to her side to see Piper on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Samantha said in a worried tone as she ran towards Piper...only to pass her and check on her alcohol stash.

ARE YOU OK ALCOHOL STASH!? She Panicked.

"REALLY?! YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE DAMN BOOZE?!" Shouted Piper.

"Oh uhh you seemed ok." said Samantha

"Just...never mind." Piper sighed.

"Im just gonna head out see if theres any life out here." Said Samantha as she walked out.

"Let me guess so you can eat it while its still alive?" Said Piper.

"That was one time!" Samantha snapped back.

"now I just wait until their dead."

"Its still really fucked up." Said piper.

"And yet you still choose to stay with the Psychopath." said Samantha.

"Id hate to break you 2 lovebirds up, but we got a problem. Said Preston.

Samantha groaned in response " I swear to god if its another about another damn settlement in need of my help I'm gonna..."

She stopped to see multiple bright colored girls, and couple boys, but mostly girls. with strange looking weapons which were of course pointed at Samantha.

"...Uh Is this some kind circus act or something." asked Valentine.

Meanwhile a woman in a red dress was waiting in a discreet alley in Vale.

A blue vortex appeared to the side of her as Lady Maria walked out.

"Good evening Ms Falls...it has certainly been a while." Maria said with a calm smile.

"So i suppose the time has finally come?"

"It would appear Salem believes so." Cinder replied.

"Excellent, although...I wonder why would she spare the old hag?"

"So...who the fuck are you guys?" Asked Samantha.

"Please watch your tongue." Said the older blonde, "As for who we are, I am Glynda Goodwitch and these are my students."

"Glynda Goodwitch? Hold on before you show me where the yellow brick road is, let me go get my ruby slippers." Smirked Samantha.

Glynda didn't know why but she was very offended by the woman's comment.

"May I ask who you are?" said Glynda.

"The name is Samantha Hills," Said Samantha. "Oh and uh if the blonde lady offered you candy in a van and isn't letting you go home... blink twice for me." Samantha whispered to the kids.

The students all looked at each other with confused faces.

"That is quite enough out of you Miss Hills," Said Glynda. "I suggest You and your friends come with us.

"May I propose another suggestion?" Asked Samantha. "Why don't i uh just take this foot of mine, and um...see how far I can shove it up your ass?"

"Oh boy here we go." Muttered Piper.

"Miss Hills I would not like to have to resort to force." Said Glynda giving a scary glare.

"Fine I'll go with you, but first...can you tell me what that is up there?" Asked Samantha pointing up into the air.

The second Glynda looked up into the air Samantha throat punched her., causing the huntress to stumble back trying to catch her breath. The students reacted quickly and had Samantha and her friends surrounded.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Screamed Piper. "We don't mean any harm, Samantha's just used to being alpha."

"I was just showing my dominance as alpha female." Samantha smirked. "And I won't have any problem showing it to you little brats."

"Blue your not helping!"

Before anyone could do anything 2 more blue lights appeared. everyone turned their attention to them. when they disappeared more figures where getting up on their feet. the first portal consisted of a woman that seemed to be a lot older than she actually looked she was wearing black church like apparel, and had a scythe on her back, The other portal contained who seemed to be a cat faunus, just more...well... cat. He was wearing samurai like apparel and had a katana holstered on his side.

They looked at each other and then they got up and got there weapons out. And everyone had there weapons pointed to each other.

"Who are you and why have you brought Khajitt here?!" said the kitty Samurai thing.

"We didn't do this what are you doing here in our world?!" Said Weiss.

everyone continued to argue and put the blame on each other until...

"ENOUGH!!!!" shouted the priestess.

everyone then stopped and looked at the elderly woman.

"I don't know what is happening or why this has happened... but I do believe no one here wants any blood to be shed." said the priestess.

Samantha begun to raise her hand but Piper forced it back down.

"So let us all take a deep breath, sit down, and we can start by introducing ourselves."

"I will start, I am Sarah Gascoigne, but most refer to me as the priestess of Yharnam.


	2. Season1episode2

Emerald was heading back to cinder but when she entered the white fang hideout, but was taken by surprise by what she saw, there were tall creatures in gas-masks and trench coats carrying bolt action rifles, they all stared at her breathing heavily. She could tell a lot of the white fang where disturbed by these... things.

"Well Well what do we have here?"

Emerald turn around to see a hulking giant of a female, she was 3 times bigger then her. She suddenly grabbed her by the throats and lifted the pickpocket into the air.

"You know these beast soldiers favorite food are little girls who tend to wander into places they shouldn't." Said the giantess as a few of the creatures started to close in and observe the fresh meal that their commander had just caught.

"Gratia thats enough the girl is with me, release her now." Said Cinder making her entrance.

"Hmph, very well." Said Gratia dropping Emerald.

Before the beast soldiers could close in on the green haired thief, cinder formed a fireball and used it to frighten them off.

"Back off you Simple minded creatures." She said waving it around.

The soldiers hissed and growled at her as they backed away immediately from the fire woman. Cinder then took the chance to grab Emerald and walk to the meeting room.

"Don't show any fear in front of them it makes them even more hungry." She whispered to Emerald.

When they entered the meeting room there were quite a few faces that Emerald did not recognize.

a woman in an old fashion outfit had a look of impatience on her as she was sitting facing 3 people in military uniform.

"Lieutenant...care to explain why Eileen's head is not in front of me?" She asked.

" *gulp*... forgive me Queen Maria," said the female one. "Eileen has...escaped before we could...commence the execution...B-b-but there wont be another slip up again my Lady." She said fearfully.

"No... there won't be." said Maria as she took her Flintlock and put a bullet between her eyes.

"YOU." She said moving her gaze over to the younger male to the left who happened to let out a small eep.

"Have a couple Officers take a garrison of beast soldiers put them into 3 semi's and send them to the cities police station, then let them reek havoc." she ordered.

"Yes Queen Maria." he said as he walked out.

"Somebody needs to lay of the bitchy pills." muttered Roman.

She pointed the gun to them."Be thankful Salem sees you as an asset mr Torchwick." she said before holstering her pistol.

"So this all we could manage to get into the city for now?" Said the pale woman in a reddish dress.

"Indeed Serena," Replied Maria. "The Shadow of Cainhurst said she would only be able to control a few portals and have only 13 garrisons of troops hold up in the local white fang bases including this one, the rest would only appear outside the kingdoms mostly near Vale. But the Grimm will work alongside us, Salem will make sure of that, all of my forces will remain incognito until Cinder brings down the wall then they will commence a full on attack."

"and what about your larger troops, ships, planes, and tanks?" Said Cinder.

"Unfortunately we will have to wait for those for quite a while." Said Maria. "The portals are only strong enough to bring in infantry and small structures for now, which brings something else up, since these cant be controlled they will also bring in all kinds of life from the other worlds, which means the kingdoms might end up with additional allies, So until I can get at least half my army into Remnant I suggest we don't do any large scale attacks that will compromise our entire plan, we keep it small sized operations at random locations to throw our enemies off our trail.

"That means I will only allow a few small handful of beast soldiers to accompany your White fang attacks Mr. Taurus" Maria said looking at Adam.

"Hmph, very well." he said.

I believe that is all we will have to discuss for now you may all return to what you were doing.

\--

"And then I ran into these weird mothafuckers that called themselves the legion, they were upsessed with Roman culture or something like that. So I killed them all and left new vegas after I told the NCR to go fuck themselves." Said Samantha.

"My you are quite the brave woman Ms. Hills," said Dr Oobleck. "I can certainly see why you are called the fearless Valkyrie of the wasteland."

The warriors and there companions along with the 3 teams of huntsmen were sitting outside Ozpins office. After meeting the headmaster himself, Professors Oobleck and Port came to meet the other worldly characters, they got along real well with them, although the kids were uneasy around Samantha.

Ruby noticed Sarah staring at her.

"Um is something wrong ms?" Ruby asked her.

Sarah then snapped out of it and smiled.

"Oh nothing dear you just...remind me of someone I used to know."

"WHAT!?!?" Glynda's voice thundered from Ozpins office.

"Ms. Good witch please calm down," Ozpin began.

"I'm can understand the other 2, BUT WHY HER!?" she shouted cutting him off. "SHE ADMITTED TO EATING CORPSES, WHO DOES THAT!?!?"

"Definitely talking about me" Samantha said in a tone that said I don't really care.

"Dear lord you eat corpses?!" Said Sarah. "That is repulsive!"

"What can I say?" Shrugged Samantha. "People taste like chicken."

Samantha than turned her gaze to Velvet.

"Hell, I might even eat the bunny girl when no ones looking." Samantha said grinning at her.

Velvet gulped and scooted a few inches away from her.

"How dare you scare her like that," yelled Weiss standing up. "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Heh yeah that's real intimidating coming from a titless elf." Samantha said sarcastically.

Weiss pointed her rapier at her. "How dare you insult m-"

Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Samantha just grabbed the blade and effortlessly bent it.

Weiss slowly brought the bent blade to her face and stared in shock.

"You should thank me titless," Samantha Smirked. " I just upgraded your toothpick of a sword into a boomerang."

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but snicker, Weiss shot them a glare as they sat back down.

As everyone continued having a conversation Samantha suddenly felt something off, she stared out the window.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Asked Piper.

"My bad guy senses are tingling." She replied.

"Samantha don't bother, Said Piper. "They have a police force I'm sure they- and your already gone."

Sure enough, Samantha was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate it when she does that." Piper said with a sigh.

Ozpin and Glynda came out suddenly.

"You all need to head over to the cities police station," said Ozpin," its under attack by some kind of monsters!"

"How did Grimm get into the city!?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Whatever these things are...they certainly are not Grimm Ms Nikos." He replied.

"Hey where's Samantha!?" Asked Ruby just now noticing her absence.

"Knowing her, she's probably already there." Said Piper.

"And just how do you know that?!" Said Glynda.

"Samantha is the type of woman who would be running toward danger while everyone else is running from it." Piper said with a simple tone.

Meanwhile...

The police station was a wreck corpses of mauled officers covered the entire city block as well as a few beast soldiers.

Under a destroyed police car was a young scared Faunus boy. He watched as the monsters checked for any survivors to skewer with there bayonets. Suddenly one stopped right in front of the car he was hiding under. The boy held his breath, he was frozen with fear.

The beast soldier turned to the wrecked vehicle.

"Please don't look under here." The boy thought. "J-just go away."

The beast soldier just stood there for a moment then it finally decided to leave. The boy then let out a sigh of relief.

The moment was short lived however for another grabbed him by the foot and pulled him out from the wreck.

The beast soldier than growled and opened its mouth revealing jagged teeth and a foul stench, the monster was getting ready to take a bite off the boys head like an apple.

But right at the last second a machete came flying towards them getting itself lodged into the monsters eye.

With a weak groan the beast collapsed to the ground dead, releasing the boy as well.

"Hey kid." The boy looked up to see a white haired woman in a black trenchcoat and sunglasses. "You ok?"

The boy simply nodded.

She gave him a smile to help put him at ease. "Good,"she then looked ahead. " You better get out of here kid it's about to get ugly."

"Yes Mam." He said in a quiet tone as he ran for safety.

Samantha had a chain wrapped aluminum baseball bat resting on her shoulder, along with her .308 hunting rifle on her back, 2 sawed offs holstered on her sides next to 3 machetes (the one she threw makes a total of 4.) and Kellogg's 44. which she named Ivory holstered on her belt.

She reached down and pulled the blade out of the corpse.

"So... which one of you mothafuckers wanna go first?" She smirked.

"Alright we're almost there young hunters." Said Sarah beckoning for them to keep moving.

"Who does this Samantha character think she is?" Said Weiss.

"Well for starters," said Valentine, "I seen that crazy dame take miniature nukes to the face as if their were nothing, and beat giant radioactive mutant lizards to death with here bare hands every other goddamn day."

"Really?" Yang asked him. "cool!"

"Well how did she know about the situation before us?" Asked Glynda.

Before Piper had a chance to respond a corpse fell from the air onto a nearby car, surprising everyone.

The dead figure was a tall hairy beast, in a soldier like uniform with a bashed in gas mask. It was covered in blood.

"Yeah she just...knows."

"Uhh...is...is it dead?" Jaune asked.

Yang was the closest, she went to check it out. It's finger twitched and yang panicked put the entire clip from her left gauntlet into the creature.

"Uhh. I think that was just a nerve." Said Piper.

Sarah walked up to it, she glared at the symbol on its right sleeve.

"It is as I feared," said Sarah. " Vileblood Beast Soldiers."

"I think it's safe to assume this furry freak is from your world." Said Valentine.

The old woman nodded. "Indeed."

"Care to let us know what we're dealing with?" Asked Weiss.

"Genetic super soldiers with the mind of a militant, and the instinct of a feral beast," Sarah replied "they are vicious but efficient, they do not hesitate, they have endless numbers, and they are loyal to the Vilebloods."

"So don't underestimate the furry monster men, got it." Said Coco.

"And I'm afraid searching for survivors would be pointless," said Sarah with a hint of sadness."Beast soldiers show no mercy, regardless if they are civilian or warrior.

"Then we will need to get to the station as soon as possible." Said Port.

Ruby was about to grab the rifle off the dead beast soldier, but yang grabbed her by the cape and dragged her toward the station.

"Cmon Ruby!" Said Yang." I want to see these guys in action.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled reaching for the weapon.

Samantha plunged a machete into one beast soldiers chest and brought it downward slicing the monster's stomach open, then threw the machete getting two more of them, She got her sawed offs and charged into the cover that a few more where taking. The beast soldiers were confused and angry that their bullets were barely affecting the crazy lady at all.

Samantha jumped over a destroyed car and blasted the heads off of 2 soldiers that were reloading, tackled a third one and used the remaining shells to splatter its brains across the floor. Grabbed a bayonet chargers rifle and butted it with the stock disarming it and swung the gun by the stock letting the attached blade slice its owners throat open. Used the remaining bullet that was in the chamber to pop another one, then she threw the rifle like a spear pinning a nearby soldier to the wall, she pulled out Ivory and got one in the eye, the soldier fell on its knees, before it collapsed completely, Samantha took the opportunity to use it like a spring and with some extra gained air brought her lucky bat down onto another beast soldier smashing its head open. And whacked another one knocking its gasmask off.

The monster with its face now revealed looked back at Samantha and hissed.

"Wow... you are a real ugly motherfucker." Samantha said flat out.

The soldier roared at Samantha, who in response whacked it so hard the force knocked its jaw off.

"Now your not as ugly." she smirked as she gave it a small push.

One beast soldier was behind her and about to bludgeon her with a trench club.

"I don't recall you having a red dot on the right of your head buddy." Said Samantha lighting a cigarette.

The soldier looked to its right only to have a quarter of its head blown off, then collapsing to to ground dead.

"Nice shot." Said Samantha turning to Ruby and the others running over to her. "Although I didn't need your help."

"Thanks... I guess." Said Ruby trying to figure out whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"You can't just go and do as you please Ms. Hills!" Nagged Glynda.

"Uh yeah I can, I just did."

"I'm really starting to not like you Ms. Hills." Glynda replied glaring at the tall woman.

"Oh Glynda you act as if I care what you think about me." Samantha said mockingly putting her hands on her heart.

Another semi drove up with the back of it facing the huntsmen and the warriors, the doors on it opened up as a bunch of reinforcements jumped out and a field gun was pushed to the edge of it manned by 2 more Beast soldiers. Sarah was the only one aware of it since everybody else was focused on Samantha and Glynda.

"WHY YO-

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Sarah.

Samantha got hit by the field gun. And was sent skidding across the street. While that would be enough to instantly kill any hunter with their aura fully intact, Samantha simply got up and dusted herself off.

Everyone except Samantha's friends from her world stared in disbelief.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Let's just say I'm not easy to kill."

The beast soldiers looked at each other making growls as they were baffled as well.

"My turn." She said as she pulled out ivory.

She shot the gas tank on the semi blowing up the truck along with the field gun and some beast soldiers. Although there were still a bunch of them.

They then attacked the huntsmen and their new friends.

They of course fought back.

The beast soldiers were slightly more challenging than the Grimm, they fought with a mix of strategy and ferocity.

Blake got grabbed in midair by one and it slammed her into the ground, and stomped on her to keep her from getting away.

Blake gasped as the monster got ready to stab her face with its bayonet, luckily a fireball went through the soldiers face leaving a big cauterized hole.

Blake turned to see Suko slicing through soldiers like an acrobatic badass. He slashed one on its lower abdomen, when it bent over in pain Suko rolled over its back and decapitated it and plunged his katana into another's neck and kicked it away, he then sliced the next ones arms off and used the creature as temporary cover from enemy gunfire pushed it away and took out his bow and loaded 2 arrows and got 2 headshots with one.

He than conjured a flame whip and wrapped it around another's neck and with one tug took its head clean off. The soldiers nearest hissed and back away in fear.

Suko's ears perked up. "So you creatures hate fire?" He than took in a deep breath.

"YOL TOR SUL!!!" He shouted and a wave of fire burned the soldiers to a crisp.

Sarah dodged a bayonet charger causing him to impale one of his buddies. Then hit it in the nose with her palm causing the bone to go into the brain instantly killing it. Grabbed the sharpened pick axe from its belt and threw it at the face of another, she dodged a swing from a soldier with a trench club and gave it a hard jab to the face knocking off its gas-mask and then grabbed one of the grenades on it pulled the pin and shoved it into its mouth and roundhouse kicked it into a group of them. The aftermath was a bit bloody.

Then the front doors of the police station bursted open as a slimmer beast soldier in a plague doctor outfit walked out carrying a circular fuel tank on its back. It turned on its weapon and highly flammable gas started coming out.

"FLAME TROOPER GET DOWN!!!" Sarah yelled out.

The Flame trooper then started roasting everything in his way including other beast soldiers that were immobilized by there wounds, then it noticed Ruby who got pinned by a beast soldiers corpse she was trying to reach over to grab crescent rose but it was out of her reach. The trooper slowly walked over and stomped on her hand. Ruby screamed out in pain. She looked up to she the trooper.

Ruby's face immediately lit up. "Wow is that flamethrower?!" She said in joy. "That is awesome!!!"

The Trooper tilted its head and was thinking WTF is wrong with this kid?

"Can I try it?" She asked.

The Flame trooper responded by pointing the flamethrower to her face as it started pouring out gas again.

"I'm guessing that's a no." She said as she made a face of fear.

At the last second Jaune came to rescue and stabbed the trooper in the leg...which only ended up pissing it off. It smacked him away and pulled his sword out. It then used it to keep Ruby's hand pinned. The girl screamed in pain as the blade went through her hand.

It then turned its attention to Jaune,

"heh heh, um sorry?"

The Flame trooper then ignited the gas, and just in time Jaune got his shield up and block most of it, but the flame trooper was closing in.

"Jaune! hold on!!" Pyrrha pounced on the trooper and plunged her spear into the fuel tank, the Flame Trooper threw her off and immediately begun to panic trying to to get the penetrated fuel tank off which was starting to make a hissing noise.

It didn't take Pyrrha long to figure out that the tank was going to explode but she couldn't get away in time.

The tank imploded in a fiery explosion Jaunes shield kept him safe.

"Pyrrha!!!" He yelled.

When the smoke cleared the lower half of the trooper took a few shaky steps before collapsing revealing What was behind it.

It was Samantha who shielded Pyrrha from the explosion, she saved the spear maiden.

"You ok kid?" She asked Pyrrha who in response nodded.

Samantha noticed her rear was on fire.

"No need for that," she patted it ou with her hat. "My ass is already hot enough."

Suko sliced the face off the last beast soldier before looking over to Samantha and the kids. One beast soldier behind the samurai wasn't quite dead yet it leaned up and pulled out a pistol and fired, without taking his eyes off the kids Suko just used his katana to deflect the bullet back into the shooters skull. then sheathed his blade and walked over to them.

Soon after killing off any remaining beast soldiers, everybody regrouped over with Samantha and the kids. He went over to Ruby and used a Healing spell on her hand which gained some surprised responses.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Suko.

"Yes." Said Sarah slowly looking around.

"What's wrong Granny?"Asked Samantha.

"Whenever there are beast soldiers there's always at least one Vileblood officer nearby." She replied.

Sure enough someone got thrown out one of the windows in the police station, and Yang jumped out after. It was a middle aged woman in an officers uniform that had the same symbol as the ones on the uniforms of the beast soldiers.

Yang grabbed her by the collar. "Alright lady, if you don't say something in the next five seconds I'm gonna knock your teeth in."

The woman looked up at yang in anger and said

"ANDARE ALL'INFERNO VOI CAGNA BIONDA!!!" She yelled at Yang.

"...Well at least she said something." Samantha joked.

"SIGNORA MARIA AVRE VOSTRE TESTE!!!" The woman yelled to everyone

"What the hell is she saying" Asked Coco.

"Sounds like this dame here is speaking Italian." Said Nick.

"Well can you translate this so called Italian language for us?" Said Weiss in a demanding tone.

"No can do, I can't speak anything other than English." He replied.

"But I can." Sarah raised her hand with a small smile.


	3. Season1Episode3

In the vale police station.

Samantha bitchslapped the officer who was now bound to a chair.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" She yelled pointing at the Vileblood.

"VAFFANCULO!!!" The officer shouted back.

Sarah then walked in.

"Is everyone ready?" The old asked her friends.

"Yeah tell us what this crazy lady is saying." Said Yang.

Sarah nodded and walked up to the officer.

"Ciao, i miei amici vogliono sapere quello che sai." She said in a calm tone.

"Sei fottuta seriamente ?! Non sto dicendo a nessuno di te merda soprattutto questo Ricoperta fica!!"The officer shouted looking at the Samantha at the end of her sentence.

Sarah blushed. "Oh my she has quite a colorful vocabulary."

"Granny," said Samantha. "she looked at me at the end of her sentence, what did she say?"

"Well she is refusing to tell us anything and she well..." Sarah was trying to find a appropriate way to put it. "She called Ms. Hills here overgrown, and a word that starts with a C, and *ahem* also rhymes with blunt."

"SHE WHA?!" Samantha yelled. "OH HELL NO YOU TELL THIS LITTLE SMARTMOUTHED BI-"

"AHEM!!!" Sarah coughed and made small gesture to Ruby. "Could we please keep to an appropriate language when we around Ms. Rose from now on Ms. Hills." She asked.

Samantha looked to the students Ruby had an innocent look of curiousity.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned. "Granny, please tell this piece of F'ing S-word that I will personally F her A-word up!"

Sarah looked back to the officer

"Lei ha detto che lei scopare culo fino a cazzo pezzo di merda." She said to her.

"Vorrei vedere questa figlia di un cazzo di maiali a buffet!" The officer shouted.

"She called your father a gluttonous pig." Said Sarah.

"You tell her that her daddy's an H!" Yelled Samantha.

...

"Sorry I meant W, and her brothers a W, her uncles a W, and her baby cousin is a W cause he hasn't grown any teeth yet! You tell her I said that!"

Sarah sighed. "Ha detto che tuo padre è una puttana, così come tuo fratello, zio e cugino perché non ha i denti." She told the officer.

"Lei può andare a cazzo un'anatra, come per il cazzo di berreto succhiare bimbo la puttana in occhiali da sole qui, dire a lei a Pisci fuori!" Shouted the officer.

"What did she call me this time?!"said Samantha.

"Nothing, she actually called Ms. Adel here a word that is slang for a woman addicted to coitus." Sarah replied.

"WHAT?!" Said Coco in fury. "WELL CALL HER A-A K!!!"

?

"Uh kid, cunt is spelled with a c." Samantha whispered in her ear.

"JUST CALL HER A CUNT!!!" Coco snapped.

"MS ADEL!" Sarah said in upset tone.

"What does cunt mean?" Asked Ruby.

"It's a bad word don't ever say it sis!" Yang told her little sister.

"Interrogare me non ti aiuterà mai, una volta che il nostro impero arriverà al tuo mondo, la signora Maria vedrà che il tuo mondo brucia!" The officer shouted at them.

"She said interrogating me isn't going to help you, once the rest of the empire arrives Lady Maria and her allies will have your world burn." Sarah translated.

"Ok I'm done being nice." Said Samantha. "Piper hand me Ivory." She said.

She threw her her personal 44. revolver that she took off the late Kellog. Samantha then spun the chamber and put the barrel on the officer's head.

"Last chance TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" She yelled.

"Vai avanti, spara!!!" The officer yelled back to where Sarah gasped.

"What did she say granny?!" Said Samantha.

"...she said shoot me."

CLICK!*

"CHE DIAVOLO!?" Yelled the officer.

Samantha opened the chamber to see it was empty.

"Piper where are the bullets?!" Said Samantha.

"Sorry." Piper said as she handed her some 44. Rounds.

"I'm trying to kill someone here Piper." Samantha said loading her gun. "God!"

She put the barrel back on the officer.

"Ok Fettuccine, better start talkin or im gonna send you straight to Italian heaven!"

Everybody begun to get nervous with fear of what Samantha was gonna do.

Sarah began to rapidly pray in Italian tongues.

"That's right Granny, start prayin for lady spice rack here." Said Samantha.

"Samantha stop!" Said Suko.

"Forgive me father for I HAVE SINNED AGAIN!!!"

"ASPETTARE!!!" The officer screamed.

"SHE SAYS WAIT!" Sarah yelled.

"Stiamo lavorando con White Fang e un uomo di nome Roman Torchwick."

"She says they are working with the white fang and a man named Roman Torchwick."

"And?" Said Samantha pressing the barrel harder on her head

"Le pareti di Vale dovrebbero cadere in futuro." She said.

Vale's walls are expected to fall in the future." Sarah translated.

Samantha pressed a little harder.

"Questo è tutto quello che so che giuro!"

"She swears that is all she knows."

"Alright then." Samantha said and knocked the officers lights out.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that this white gang is some kind of terrorist cult that wants destroy everything for some stupid reason that has to do with racism." Said Samantha.

"...wow good guess that's exactly what the white fang are." Said Yang.

"Unsurprising," said Suko. "most sentient forms of life that would live among humans would view them as destructive savages, some like these white fang, go as far as to eliminate the humans thinking they will be heroes for destroying what they believe to be evil... yet they are to naive to realize that they themselves have become the bloodthirsty violent monsters that they claim to depise."

"Wow Mr Kubara..." said Glynda slightly suprised. "I didn't know you were so wise."

"When you have Eternal life like us," Sarah said to the huntress. "You learn more then anyone could in a single lifetime."

"I guess that would make sense then." Glynda replied.

"So what do we do with her?" Coco said motioning to the unconscious Vileblood.

"Oh uh just throw her into a cell for now I guess." Said Samantha. "any remaining police officers will keep watch on her."

"Umm I don't think there are any police officers left." Said Piper.

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Weiss.

Piper pointed out the window to see a giant crowd and a newscast in front of it.

"As you can see from the aftermath behind me, these unknown creatures have devastated the city's local law enforcement." Said a reporter. "So far there are no survivors found among the scene of the bloodbath of a battle, I think it is safe to assume that the entire Vale police force has been wiped out by these unknown beasts."

"Oh great another nosy reporter." Said Samantha.

"But you may be wondering, what finished the monsters off?" Asked the reporter. "A young boy here claims he was saved by a tall otherworldly woman and she was soon joined by other strange warriors along with some of Beacons finest."

The warriors and the hunters then walked out the doors and the news team spotted them.

"Look there they are now." The reporter told her cameraman.

They news team ran over to them.

"Excuse me!" Said the reporter "Lisa Lavender I'm with the news, could you tell us who you all are and where your from?"

"NO." Said Samantha

"Why of course." Said Sarah

Samantha just turned her head to give Sarah an aggravated look.

"We got sucked into a vortex that brought us here from our home worlds." Sarah said as she gave a female church bow. "As for who we are, I am Sarah M. Gascoigne."

"This one is known as Suko Kubara."

"Could you speak into the microphone so the viewers can hear you." Lisa asked him.

"...What is a..Microphone?" Suko said confused.

"Just speak into the thing she's holding in her hand kitty-man." Samantha said to him.

"This one is a Khajiit, not a kitty man." He said becoming offended.

"I'll call you whateveh i want kitty-man."

"Khajiit? I never heard of that breed of Faunus." Said Lisa.

"This one is a khajiit, not a Faunus!" He snapped back at Lisa.

"Sorry I didn't mean offend you mr Kubara."she said as she moved on.

"And who are you ms?" She asked Samantha and reached up with her microphone. (Samantha's the tallest one there.)

"Samantha." She said in a rude tone.

"...um ok."

"Ms Goodwitch," Lisa now turned to the professor. "with this catastrophic event that took place, the cities law enforcement has been almost entirely wiped out. this not only means the academies will have a lot more on their plates, but crime rate with increase traumatically. Will the hunters and huntresses of beacon be able to-

Suddenly a surviving beast soldier sprang up and grabbed the camera mans head and ripped it clean off, the young huntsmen were horrified of what they just saw.

"The fucker was playing dead!" Shouted Samantha.

it was about to chomp down on Lisa but a laser bolt blew its head off saving the reporter in the nick of time.

"Nice shot Garvey." Said Valentine.

"Uhh, that wasn't me." Preston replied.

They looked down the street to see a group of various otherworldly people just like the warriors with the beacon huntsman.

"Boy, am I glad to see you general."

Samantha walked up to her and stared her down, and then slapped her on the back.

"Ronnie ya old vulture good to see you ain't dead yet!" Samantha chuckled.

Well we wouldn't have gotten past these city walls if it weren't for this man named Ozpin.

Samantha turned and went to talk to the rest of her companions that were with Ronnie.

The other three warriors also saw familiar faces among the new crowd.

"Raz-um Dar, Katia," Suko walked up to his 2 fellow Khajiit. "This one is relieved to see you both safe."

"Well someone has to makes sure you don't get killed my prince." Said Raz.

Suko hugged both of them.

A woman wearing a crow mask walked up to Sarah and they calmly hugged each other.

"It is good to see that you are alive Eileen." The priestess said with a soft smile.

"You as well Sarah, it's good to see that age doesn't slow us down."

Both of the old veteran huntresses chuckled.

Time skip...(got a little lazy sorry.)

Sarah and Eileen were walking together exploring the city of Vale.

"This world is so different than ours, yet... it is so similar." Said Eileen.

"Indeed it is Eileen," said Sarah. "But like any other world it has its fair share of dark and wicked forces."

"But what confuses me is why Maria would make an alliance with them." Said Eileen. " and why would she make a reckless move like that attack on the poli-"

"..."

"It wasn't a reckless move at all." She said.

"It was a declaration." Said Sarah.

Meanwhile at the headmasters office in beacon...

Samantha was watching Glynda and Ozpin argue about something she didn't really give a fuck what it was about.

The minutemen, khajitt, and confederates joined forces to form one big militia, they are also accepting any volunteers and made sure everyone was treated with respect regardless of race age and gender. The Militia is currently filling in the role as Vale's law enforcement aiding the remaining few police officers.

But Samantha knew there was a war coming, she never met this lady Maria that Sarah told her about, but from what she has heard is enough for her to know that Maria is another nutcase who is upsessed with warfare.

Suddenly the lights in the office went out.

"What happened to the lights?!" Said Glynda.

Then they heard a voice.

"Headmaster Ozpin I presume, I can see that my beast soldiers gave a warm welcome."

A hologram of a tall woman in a Victorian outfit appeared.

"So you must be this Lady Maria that Ms Gascoigne told me about."

She then did a vileblood respect bow.

"Lady Maria Astral, Queen and leader to the great Vileblood empire."

"What reason would you have for such a aggressive attack?" Glynda asked in a stern tone.

"Tell me Ms Goodwitch...do you know the difference between a warrior, and a soldier???"

"Wha? Just what does that have to do wi-

"A warrior covets blood and the glory of battle, warriors kill when they wish to." Maria interrupted. "A soldier is merely a slave to their military, they kill because they are told to."

"a warrior chooses...a soldier obeys." She walked up and looked Ozpin dead in the face and smirked. "So what I seek is to find out which one you and allies are."

"YOU WANT TO WEED OUT THE WEAK." Said Samantha. "YOU WANT WAR." She glared at the vileblood queen.

Maria chuckled and clapped slowly.

"My so you really are as clever as I heard Ms Hills." She moved back and forth mockingly. "But not the pathetic feuds your worlds kingdoms had among each other in the past, nor your little Grimm infestation, oh nonono."

"I want Remnant and her people to see what a real war is, and what better way to show them than to start a war...among worlds."

"I will give you a few months to prepare, I hope you bring a challenge."

The hologram disappeared.

"Has That woman lost her mind?!" Said Glynda shocked.

"I am afraid Maria never had it to begin with Ms. Goodwitch." Said Sarah walking in. "Your students may have experience fighting the Grimm, but not from the enemies and monsters from our worlds."

Samantha walked over to Ozpin.

"Granny's right, sending them out now without knowing how to fight our enemies will only end up getting these kids slaughtered."

"And if Maria's bold enough to make moves like the attack on your law enforcement, that means she has a huge army as well as other allied forces at her disposal," said Samantha. "Which means we need anybody that can fight."

"What do you propose then?" He asked.

"Let us teach them what they need to learn to survive in a war." said Sarah. "Suko will teach them about the magical arts as well as alchemy, As for Samantha and myself, we will teach them how to adapt and stay alive on the battlefield."

"Usually I wouldn't just let anyone have access to teaching my students, but given the fact that you have more knowledge on the new threat we're facing...i agree."

"Good we will start tommorrow after they finish their classes." Said Sarah.

Samantha looked out the window

"Your always were right about everything Nate." She whispered to herself. "Especially the fact that war never changes."


	4. Season1episode4

12:42 am ????...

Ruby looked around her she appeared to be in a gothic Victorian city.

???: this is not a dream ruby rose, what you are about to experience are the memories of the 4 warriors that you met the day before.

Ruby turned around to see a cloaked woman their was a tail poking out so she was a khajitt like Suko, but that's all that ruby could tell about her.

"W-who are you?" She asked the woman.

???:This one will reveal her identity in time young huntress, but for now, if you are to know your new enemies...you must know your allies.

"GET BACK HERE YA BLOODY LITTLE THIEF!!!" Screamed someone behind Ruby.

Ruby turned around to see a group of Victorian era house maids chasing a hooded little girl carrying a potato. She got in front of them only for them to go right through her.

???: As I said before Ruby Rose, these are merely memories of things that have already happened.

Ruby ran after them across the strange city, the little girl ran into a elder man in some kind of religious apparel.

The maids stopped and had cleavers and knives in their hand.

"Out of the way old man!" The head maid yelled. "Were gonna skin that thieving little runt!"

"If you honestly believe that I will simply stand by and little you harm this child then you must be the most simple minded house maid I have ever seen." He said

"Why you old Bastard!" The head house maid charged him.

Ruby eyes widened as the old man took out a strange ax and chopped the hand holding the cleaver clean off. The woman grabbed the bloody stump and screamed in pain

"I won't be as merciful again to you vilebloods," he said calmly. "NOW LEAVE."

"Wait till the lady of astral clock tower finds out about this old man." The head maid gritted her teeth. "Not even the healing church which you serve can protect you from her." She then ran off with the rest of the maids.

"I only serve god." He said

The man turned to the little girl.

Are you alright little one? He asked as he knelt down next to her."

"I really didn't want to steal it but I- I was so hungry." She whimpered.

"It's ok child," he said. " where is your family?"

"...I...I don't have a family." She said as she hung her head down in sadness.

"Well would you like a family?"

The girl brought her head up in surprise.

"Y-ya mean?"

"Yes, I will gladly take you in as my own daughter." He replied

"Oh thank so much mister!" She hugged the old man.

"Do you have a name?"

The girl took her hood off. "Sarah."

"Mrs. Gascoigne?!" Ruby said is shock.

"Let's go meet your new mother and sisters... Sarah Gascoigne." He held her little hand and walked her to her new home.

Ruby's vision was then clouded by mist, after a bit the mist vanished revealing a school.

Ruby walked Inside and saw a delinquent teenage girl sitting next to a teenage Sarah. Both girls were bruised all over, apparently they got into a fight with each other.

Gascoigne was listening to the principals complaints.

"And Mr Greyson tried to break up the fight and both girls punched his lights out!" Shouted the principal.

"Not our bloody fault he went down like a wuss." Said the girl with teen Sarah.

Sarah chuckled.

The girl smiled.

"Listen uh sorry for gettin into a brawl with ya."

"It's alright I'm partially to blame my self." Sarah smiled.

The girl looked over to father Gascoigne in the other room.

"So your pop is a hunter too eh?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes he is."

"You looking to joining that line of work as well?" She asked.

"Indeed I am." Sarah replied. "I'll assume you are as well?"

"Yeah I sure am." She smirked. "Yharnam is enough of a hellhole as it is, somebody's gotta make sure these beasts don't make it any worse."

They chuckled.

The girl looked over to Sarah then held out her hand. "Eileen."

"...Sarah." She said as she shook it.

Mist once again appeared around ruby.

She saw an teenage Sarah arguing with her father.

"This is what I wish to do father!" She yelled. "That hunter confirmed I'm Bloodborne!"

"Being a hunter is no game Sarah!" He shouted.

"I don't think of it as a game!" She shouted back. "I am well aware of the dangerous risks!"

"I lost many good friends to the plague of beasts!" He snapped. "AND I REFUSE TO LOSE MY DAUGHTER AS WELL!!!"

"THEN LET ME TRAIN UNDER THE FIRST HUNTER HIMSELF!!!" Sarah screamed.

...

"...why...why do you insist on becoming a bloodborne Hunter?" Gascoigne said hanging his head as he sat down.

"Because if there isn't a next generation of hunters the beasts and the wicked will run loose among yharnam knowing their will be no one to stop them from spilling innocent blood...and I refuse to stand by and let that happen."

Ruby was awed by the wisdom she had at such a young age.

"Hmm you always have a way with words Sarah."

Gascoigne walked over to a chest and pulled out a church garb that looked just like the apparel that Sarah currently wears only brand new.

He handed it to Sarah. "Here child this belonged to my mother, she was a legendary huntress."

Sarah took the garb. "Thank you father."

She began to walk off.

"Sarah...please be careful."

"...I always am."

Ruby is now used to the mist surrounding her as it showed a young adult Sarah as well as an adult Eileen facing a old man in a wheelchair.

"Sarah Gascoigne, Eileen Fisher,(I just guessed her last name.) state the hunters code." The old man said.

"We are born of the blood...

Made men by the blood...

Undone by the blood...

Fear the old blood...

We are the hunters of Yharnam, we hunt the wicked to protect the innocent, we never kill a domesticated being nor another hunter unless forced to defend ourselves, we need not be lone wolves for a hunter is never alone."

"Sarah Gascoigne and Eileen Fisher... I pronounce you hunters of the workshop and the Confederate League." He said. "Now join your brothers and sisters in cleansing the streets of Yharnam.

"Thank you master Gehrman." They bowed and walked off.

After the mist transferred her to the next memory, Ruby saw Sarah Eileen and one other female hunter as full grown adults beside the corpse of a giant furry monster that had antlers.

"Well that was quite a rush, wouldn't you say Girls?" She said in a cheerful yet cocky tone.

The Hunter with them walked up to her looking angry.

"Your reckless behavior is going to get us all killed Sarah!" she shouted in her face

"Ugh relax Henrietta." Sarah groaned. "Were bloody hunters, it's our job to slaughter beasts."

"Sarah you know our laws, especially that hunter should nev-"

"Hunt alone yes I know." Sarah sighed.

???:Well that's a new law, I suppose the old man is running out of volunteers that are Bloodborne to fight the plague.

Ruby turned around to see a woman in some kind of Victorian outfit carrying a cutlass accompanied by to knights.

"Maria Astral how dare your show your face again traitor." Henrietta sneered. "You should have never became a hunter!"

"Oh Henrietta I have always been a vileblood, it pains me to be reminded how many years I wasted being a hunter."

She looked over to Sarah.

"Oh and as for you Sarah I left a little surprise waiting for you at the Tomb of Odeon,"she said to Sarah. "I hope you like it." Maria finished with a smirk before leaving.

"Surprise?" Sarah Gascoigne said confused.

"Now Sarah we should return to the shop before we...Sarah?"

Henrietta looked around to realize Sarah was already gone.

"Damn kids." Henrietta sighed.

Ruby followed Sarah to the tomb admiring the way Sarah swiftly dispatched any foul beasts she ran into on the way.

They then came across the entrance to the tomb of Odeon. She saw a figure butchering the corpse of a dead beast man.

Sarah eyes grew wide as she recognized who the figure was.

"Father?!" She called.

The figure froze, then began to turn to Sarah.

It was Father Gascoigne alright but... something was wrong with him.

"Beasts all over the shop...you become one too...sooner or later." He snarled.

"F-Father?" Sarah said becoming afraid.

Father Gascoigne then transformed his axe to a two handed handle then leaped toward Sarah and brought his axe down on her.

Sarah narrowly avoided the strike rolling out of the way at the last second.

"FATHER STOP ITS ME!" Sarah pleaded unsheathing a blade from the thing she had on her back.

"Its me your daughter!" She teared up.

Father Gascoigne turned to her once more.

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTERS."

The battle was one of the most intense moments Ruby had ever seen as Sarah gave it her all to slay what was once her father.

Sarah then grabbed a nearby boom hammer and sent Gascoigne flying into the wall.

Suddenly a yellow light emitted as black fog covered Father Gascoigne.

What came out was a monster.

Ruby looked in horror at what used to be Father Gascoigne.

Sarah knew what had to be done. She put the sword in her giant sheathe and turned it into a gigantic broadsword, and swung it down ignited it.

Both father and daughter glared at one another waiting for the other to make a move.

And within a split second both charged at each other.

Sarah dropped to knees and slid toward her father and with one thrust impaled the monstrous priest.

After a moment of complete silence, Father Gascoigne then calmly gave Sarah a nod, letting her know what she had to do.

Tears rolled down Sarah's face.

"No I cannot." She whimpered.

He then caressed her face.

Sarah closed her eyes.

She then swiftly unsheathed the smaller sword and then gave one good swing, decapitating her own father.

Sarah once more dropped to her knees and wailed in sorrow.

Eileen and Henrietta ran up and saw what happened they slowly walked up and began to comfort Sarah.

Ruby then just sees all that happens in the original bloodborne game after slaying Father Gascoigne. (only Maria and Iosefka are alive, and Sarah doesn't turn into a worm.)

Sarah was now at her elderly age that ruby has met her originally.

"Carmen!" Sarah yelled out. "Daughter where are you?!"

"Sarah has a daughter?" Ruby said surprised.

"Ok I'm coming god!" A young teenage hunter who's face was covered. jumped down in front of Sarah. "Just pipe down you old cow."

"You know the laws of being a hunter Carmen."Sarah started to lecture her.

"I know I know! never hunt alone!" She said in a typical teenage way. "Why do we even have to follow the laws anymore, I mean all the great ones are dead, the plague is no longer a threat, and what little beasts remain ran off or just died."

Sarah got in her face. "Never let your guard down Carmen," she said in a cold tone. "Evil doesn't die it just evolves."

She turned around and looked at the moon. "Which means we must evolve as well."she stated.

Carmen sighed. "Sure whatever."

"And for god sakes take that off, you look like a delinquent."

Ruby was shocked to see that behind the mask revealed...

(Picture belongs to Sorairo Wolf.)

"Yes mom." She said.

Carmen looked exactly like Ruby just what is going on.

"Master Gascoigne!!!" Shouted a hunter running to them.

"What is it Youngblood?" She asked.

"The Vileblood Maria sh-she-she's done it! that mad woman has actually done it! She..."

"What? She did what!? Spit it out!" Said Sarah becoming a little worried.

"She...killed him."

"WHO?!"

"Gehrman."

timeskip.*

The next night all hunters of the workshop gathered around holding Gehrmans funeral. Sarah walked over to the podium and begun a speech.

"Gehrman wasn't just the first of us...He, created our order. Built it from dust... he knew that we had to fight back against the evil and wickedness that plagued our town. He was a hero... a legend. And even though hunters will continue to come and go... Gehrman will always be remembered as the first.

Sarah gave a hunters salutation.

"May the good blood guide your way Gehrman."

Ruby felt bad as she watched Sarah's teacher being put into his grave.

A man in a constable outfit walked over to Sarah.

"Gehrman wanted me to lead the league so I suppose this means I'm the new leader of the bloodborne hunters." He said.

"But, he wanted you to become grand advisor." He took Gehrmans weapon and unfolded it into a scythe while Ruby stared in awe.

"So your second in command now." As he handed it to her.

"Thank you Valtr." She said.

As he and the rest of the hunters left a strange woman that wore a white church garb walked up to Sarah and Carmen.

"Gehrman was a great man, I am terribly sorry for your loss."she said in a oddly happy tone.

"..my apologies madam but...who are you?" Said Sarah.

"Oh where are my manners." She replied and gave a curtsy bow. "I am Dr Ioesfka.

"Ah well, it is a pleasure to make your aquatince you Dr."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine Master Gascoigne."

"You know who I am?" Sarah was slightly surprised.

"Everyone knows who you are, your the legendary daughter of Father Gascoigne." Iosefka said cheerfully.

Ruby felt uneasy near this woman, she was getting a dark vibe from her...something wasn't right about her.

You are aware of the Great War that begun a couple years ago correct?"

"I am." Sarah replied. "And why should I care about a war that me and the people of yharnam don't want any part in it?"

"Because the axis powers have a new breed of soldiers."

Ioesfka handed her a photo of a beast soldier.

"Maria has rebuilt the vilebloods and now, she has become the leader of what is now known as the great Vileblood Empire...and these are the backbone of her new army."

"Maria managed to tame these beasts into soldiers, how is this possible?!" Sarah said in shock.

"Apparently she took the virus or... plague as you would call it and genetically modified it into a serum to create an obedient mutant army." Said Ioesfka.

"You don't have to join the war if you don't want to Ms Gascoigne," Said Ioesfka as she turned around and walked away. "I'm just saying the allied powers are begging you hunters to help push back these beast soldiers."

As ruby walked the doctor walk past she could've sworn she smirked right at her.

"So what do we do mom?" Said Carmen.

"It would seem the time of hunters is end Carmen...now... we hunters must become soldiers."

The mist changed the scene to lady Maria sitting in a large open throne room.

The doors bursted open to show Sarah and Carmen with there weapons out behind them where dead beast soldiers and vilebloods scattered across the halls.

"You know it's considered polite to knock first." Said Maria.

"Maria you are to face the consequences of all the terrible deeds you have committed." Sarah said in a intimidating voice.

Maria sighed as she got out of her throne. "You know, when a woman, wants time to herself..." she took her two cutlass like swords and connected them together. "She should be left well alone."

The 3 warriors clashed as the fight played out just like the duel of qui gon and obi wan vs Darth maul. (I will usually use references to move along the plot. You can even throw in the duel of the fates if you want to.)

Ruby was tense as she watched, not one of them was backing down.

Suddenly debris fell from the ceiling cutting off Sarah from her daughter and Maria.

Maria then butted Carmen in the face with her hilt, stunning her long enough to disconnect the blades and...

SLASH!*

...

Both Ruby and Sarah stared in horror as Carmens headless corpse fell to the ground.

"CAAAAAAARRRRMMMMEEEEEN!!!!!!" Sarah screamed.

Maria took her hat off and gave a bow before leaving.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she glared at Maria enraged at what she has done.

Sarah finally managed to move the debris aside as she rushed to her daughters lifeless corpse. Sarah begun to whimper, her eyes filled with tears as she knelt down next to her dead child. She then begun to wail in sorrow.

Ruby could relate to the pain Sarah was feeling due to what happened to her own mother.

She then turned around to see Maria about to decapitate her.

SLASH!*

Ruby rose up gasping as she looked around breathing heavily.

She was back in her bedroom with her team.

After gathering her thoughts, Ruby then went back to sleep.


	5. Season1episode5

1:00 in the morning

Samantha looks at the security cameras she focuses on the one in the dorm of team RWBY and sees them all fast asleep.

"Aww now isn't that adorable." She said quietly.

She then gets on the intercom and pulls out an air horn. She then blows it into the speaker Waking up everyone in the school.

get your little asses up and dressed!!!! Samantha shouted. I expect all the students out in the field in 5 minutes!!!

"What is wrong with that woman?!" Said Weiss.

"That includes you titless!!!!"

Weiss growled at the remark Samantha just made.

(5 minutes later...)

All the students were lined up at the field trying to stay awake.

Samantha walks out across them in her old army uniform.

"Listen here you little shits!" She barked out. "From this day forward, your not just gonna be trained as hunters your gonna become soldiers too!"

"It's my job to make sure to train you little runts into soldiers so you don't get yourselves killed by the new threats you will face in the future!"

"Now I might usually seem chill and laid back, but when your in my class, I expect you little fucks to pay attention and be fucking respectful!"

"Which means that the first last words out of your mouths will be Mam and it will be loud!"

"MAM YES MAM!" Shouted the students.

"Apparently Samantha's done yanging around." Yang muttered to Blake who in response rolled her eyes.

Samantha spun around looking dead serious. "Who said that?"

...

"WHO SAID THAT?" Samantha said louder.

...

"WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE FUCKS JUST MADE THAT SHITTY PUN?!" She yelled.

She walked up to the smallest girl in the group.

"WAS IT YOU PIPSQUEAK YOU TINY LITTLE BITCH?!?!" Samantha shouted in her face.

The girl shook her head rapidly in terror.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" She roared.

Yang couldn't just stand by watching this.

"Mam it was me Mam." Yang sighed.

Samantha glared at yang as she walked toward the blonde bombshell, towering over her.

"Is that right?" She said. "You got balls kid, Hell I like you."

"Tell you what why don't I take you over to male brothel pick out a hooker you like and I'll pay him to let you fuck him as many times as you'd like."

Yang lit up. "Really well I have to say I'm flatte-

Samantha punched her in the gut hard enough to bring her to her knees.

"LISTEN HERE GOLDILOCKS!" Samantha yelled pointing at yang. "YOU WILL NOT WALK, YOU WILL NOT TALK, YOU WILL NOT EVEN FUCKIN BLINK WITHOUT MY SAY-SO!!!"

Yang glared at the American Valkyrie as she got back up.

"And one final thing you need to know brats!" Samantha barked. "In my class I don't give a fuck if your a human, faunus, or even a goddamn Alien! In my class you are all equally pathetic so I expect you all to treat each other equally!"

"If any of you act like a smartass, or break any these rules, I will punish you physically!" She roared once more.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" She shouted to the students.

"MAM YES MAM!!!" They replied.

She walked over to yang and glared right into her face.

"I SAID, IS THAT CLEAR GOLDILOCKS?" She growled.

"...MAM YES MAM." Yang growled back.

"GOOD." She growled right back.

"Alright kids!" Samantha yelled. "You may have butchered Grimm and fought white fang, but now there's a real war on the horizon!"

"The days were you get treated like precious little angels are over I am going to push you past the limit both physically and mentally, you will learn to adapt to situations work together with others you'd normally wouldn't spend much time with, and you will learn to accept that not everyone here...is gonna make it through this war alive."

The students exchanged looks to one another.

"But if you take my lessons and training and keep them in those heads of yours, I can guarantee casualties will be at a minimum."

"Whatever, I took down junior and all his goons singlehandedly at his bar, I think I can handle a bunch fleabags that barely know how to use a gun." Yang said acting cocky.

Samantha then gave the blonde brawler a terrifying glare.

"Goldilocks I want to see you in the forest after school." She said in a cold emotionless tone.

after a hardcore session of military training.*

Sarahs class.*

"A simple Grimm or basic Beast Soldier might take little to no effort at all to slay." Sarah calmly stated to the students. "But there will be countless times when you shall run into more formidable enemies, Such as Vileblood officers, Cainhurst Assassins, Elite Beasts, and much more."

"Only a fool eager for death blindly rushes their opponents without a single thought."

"In order to be a warrior that will likely survive you must use your mind as well as your blade."

"Observe your enemy, how many their are, their weapons, appearance, what is around them," Sarah lectured. "This to determine their total skill and experience."

"If it surpasses yours consider a tactical retreat, regroup with allies, find an area that would be to your advantage, do whatever you must to even the odds."

"Ms Schnee." Sarah called on the rich heiress.

"Yes Ms. Gascoigne?"

Would you kindly come here dear." She said with a kind expression.

"You are alone and encounter an elite veteran Vileblood officer that has just slained 2 superior huntsmen and turns his gaze to you he is then reinforced by 2 basic beast footsoldiers, what would you do?"

"I suppose... I would take out the foot soldiers first, then focus my attention on the officer."

"That is a good answer ms schnee but incorrect, the officer had better skill and more combat experience. While you are focused on the beast soldiers he would have found a perfect opportunity to slip through your defense...

She then then swung a healing church sword and halted it a few centimeters from Weiss's neck.

"And then he would take your head clean off."

Sarah sheathed the blade back into the Ludwig blade she had leaning on the wall.

"As brave as it may seem A direct approach is usually a foolish idea that would lead you to your death youngbloods." Sarah lectured

"A wise course of action would be to fall back to regroup with any nearby allies to even the odds." She stated. "But if you are truly alone then you must rely on the environment as well as you mind to overcome the enemy, a good strategy is to keep the officer on the defensive with a projectile weapon while you slay the foot soldiers then you can face him with no distractions."

"Now then let's see how well you can handle yourselves in a duel."

fast forward to suko's class of magic and alchemy.*

"The world of the arcane is never to be taken lightly young ones." Suko stated as he calmly conjured up a glowing orb, as the students stared in awe. "unless you specify as a mage, you should only use it as a last resort."

"Magic that is used recklessly may have catastrophic results." He continued.

"Now then, shall we see which fields you have potential in?"

meanwhile far off in the forest...*

"The Grimm are on the run fellas!" Said a veteran huntress to her team mates."

"Yeah keep running you cowards!!!" said a huntsmen pulling his weapon out of a dead Beowolf.

The leader of the team turned to the traveler that the Grimm attempted to ambush.

"Are you alright?" She asked them.

"Yes thank you for saving me huntsmen." The traveler.

"Heh lucky for you we just happened to be nearby huh?" Said one of the other huntsmen.

"Yes" The traveler chuckled. "If it weren't for you guys I'd probably be de-

The traveler was caught off by a bullet entering his forehead.

The team of hunters stared in shock as his body fell to the ground.

The leader turned to face the shooter only to see a tall being in some sort of military like trench coat wearing a helmet and gas mask he was aiming the rifle used to kill the bystander. While he appeared human like the fur poking out in various places gave the impression he was IT was anything but human.

"WHAT IN OUMS NAME IS THAT?" Said a teammate.

the creature let out a monstrous snarl as others just like it appeared out of the trees followed by one slightly taller then the others.

This one in particular wasn't wearing a gas mask but a pair of goggles instead, it seemed to be a commander of some kind,

The big one let out an ungodly hiss showing it's teeth, they were sharp and jagged and they could smell it's awful breath from where they were standing.

The big one pulled out a cavalry sword and then yelled.

"HUNTSMEN SCUM!!!!!"


	6. Season1episode6

After the school day ended Yang walked into Samantha's room.

"There you are Goldilocks." Samantha said sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette. "Have a seat.

Yang looked at the chair Samantha gestured toward then glared back at her.

"TAKE A SEAT." Samantha said in a cold tone.

Yang reluctantly sat down.

Samantha then tossed her cigarette and leaned toward the blonde brawler.

"Alright kid look, I know what your thinking" she said calmly. "I'm a stuck up mean bitch who's putting you and your friends through hell just for kicks, and that I probably deserve to get my ass kicked."

She leaned forward to Yang. "But there's a reason why I'm being so hard on you kids."

She then flicked away her cigarette.

"WAR IS COMING." Samantha said out loud.

"And whether you deny it or not many people are gonna die especially friends and family, while it isn't possible to prevent it I can at least minimize the casualty rate."

She then took a deep breath. "I'm trying to prepare you kids for what's coming...while your may be tough on the outside... your all soft in the inside."

"I can tell none of you ever saw another living person die in front of you." She looked to the side "the first time you see someone die isn't a very happy experience, believe me... i know."

"What's this have to do with me?" Yang said in a rude tone.

"You let your emotions control you kid."

"If you continue to let that temper of yours control your actions, somebody thats highly skilled and experienced will use your anger against you... and it's gonna end getting you, or even worse, somebody you care about killed.

"Are you saying I might get Ruby killed!?"

"You just might if you don't keep that temper of yours in check." Samantha said getting up to open the door.

"Now get out."

Yang got up and walked out while glaring at Samantha who wasn't phased at all.

Samantha then closed the door and sighed.

"I hope I don't have to resort to beating the fuck out of that kid just to knock some sense into her."

Piper then bursted through the door with a nervous look on her face.

"Blue you need to come to the infirmary now!"

(Timeskip to beacon infirmary.)

blood and gore warning.*

Samantha and piper walked into the room and saw The professors along with Suko and Sarah and some of Samantha's friends, all of them had looks of concern and disgust on their faces.

"No Grimm could have done this." Glynda started trying not to vomit.

"Whatever it was that did this, it wanted to leave her alive in this state to send a message." Suko said.

"Da hell's going on?" Samantha asked the group.

Everyone stepped aside to show a veteran huntress or at least what was left of her.

"Damn." Samantha said under her breath seeing the suffering huntress.

The poor woman was torn in half, everything below her waist was missing, some of her intestines as well as a few other organs, how she was even still alive was mind boggling.

"Can you hear me dear?" Sarah asked the woman while clenching her weak hand.

The woman nodded.

"Can you speak?"

The woman gave a weak nod to Sarah.

"Can you tell me what did this to you?"

"L...lo..." She tried

"Who?" Sarah asked again.

"...Lockjaw."

"Lockjaw?" Sarah gasped

Sarah's face went pale from hearing that name.

Samantha then began to walk toward the woman only to be grabbed by the shoulder by Glynda.

"What do you think your doing?" She whispered.

"Would you want to live in pain like that for the rest of your life?" Samantha told her.

Glynda looked at her and reluctantly let Samantha go.

Samantha got behind Sarah.

Sarah already knew what Samantha was intending to do and simply moved aside.

Samantha slowly and gently grabbed the back of the woman's head and closed her eyelids with her free hand.

CRACK!!!*

The woman's body went limp.

"So Granny..." Samantha started.

"I'm guessing you know who this Lockjaw is."

"Colonel Lockjaw." Sarah corrected her.

"The deadliest beast soldier Maria ever bred."

"He slaughtered thousands of yharnams hunters, many of them...Dear friends of mine."

Sarah hung her head in sorrow remembering how Lockjaw brutally butchered and mauled her fellow confederates.

"I...I am sorry for your loss." Ozpin said with remorse.

"It is quite alright headmaster." Sarah assured him.

"But I highly advise you to not let any students enter the forest until further notice."

"DEAR OUM!!!"

Everyone turned to see a horrified Ruby with her hands to her face.

"How could this happen huntsmen don't die there the good guys."

"I'll handle this." Samantha said walking up to ruby.

"Calm down kid."

"No this can't be happening!!!"

"I said calm down!"

"NO!!!!"

SMACK!!!!!!!!!*

Samantha slapped ruby across the face hard.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Samantha shouted in her face.

"This isn't some fairy tale where the bad guys die and all the good guys survive, THIS IS WAR RUBY, PEOPLE DIE!!!"

"You better learn to get use to seeing blood and guts being spilt or else your gonna be the next one in that bed!!!!!!!"

Ruby then burst into tears then ran away.

Samantha shook her head and sighed, she then turned to see everyone to give he a judge mental look of disappointment.

"Oh don't even give me that look she along with all these kids are gonna see this sooner or later, and I say it's better SOONER than later."

"I realize these children need to face the reality of life Ms Hills," Sarah said. "But that's was far too harsh."

"Well would you rather prefer granny?!" Samantha snapped back. "Just have them hold hands and make friends with the mutant monster soldiers that are hellbent and tearing apart anything that moves?!"

"Ms Hills I did not suggest that-

"Well it sure as hell seems like you want to baby them like your their fucking Moth-

"ENOUGH!"Suko shouted.

"We can discuss this another time...but right now there are more pressing matters to attend to."

Samantha then glared at the priestess then scoffed.

"FINE."

Everybody then walked out of room leaving only Sarah.

Sarah then sighed.

"How can we possibly face the coming threat if we ourselves cannot even cooperate with one another?" She said in disappointment.

Meanwhile in Ruby's dorm...

Yang punched a hole into the wall.

That overgrown bitch should'nt have messed with my little sister.

"Yang" ruby said with a worried look, "I don't think this is a good ide-

"ITS ONE THING TO HARASS ME BUT TO SEND MY SISTER RUNNING IN TEARS!" Yang snapped in a red eyed fury.

"After he messed up excuse of a class tomorrow I'm gonna kick her ass!"

"Perhaps she has a reason as to why she's so hard Yang." Weiss interjected.

"I DONT CARE!" Yang stormed off to her teams dorm.

The others looked at one another and sighed and walked toward the dorm... all except Ruby that is.

"Ruby aren't you coming?" Blake asked her team leader.

"Yeah I... just forgot something, I meet you guys back there." She smiled.

Blake raised and eyebrow as she walked to her dorm for the night.

Ruby then went over to the Sarah's room and took a deep breath, she then proceeded to knock on the door 3 times.

"Come in." Sarah's voice faintly rang in a joy filled tone.

Ruby took the offer and walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Ah good evening Ms. Rose. I must say I didn't expect you to come see me at such a late time."

Sarah Gascoigne sat down with a cup of tea in hand.

"Might I ask what the occasion is?"

"Yeah I kinda wanted to talk with you Ms Gascoigne." Ruby looking to the side rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course dear." Sarah said with a warm smile. "Come now, pull up a seat."

Ruby sat across from the old priestess.

"Now what's on you mind dear?" Sarah said taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"Well uh... who do I remind you of?"

Sarah's smile was gone within a second upon hearing that.

"Dear I... I'd rather not speak of the subject."

Ruby looked down.

"Carmen really meant everything to you." She muttered to herself.

Unfortunately Sarah heard that remark and immediately froze.

"Ms Rose...please leave." She said shaking with anger.

"What?" Ruby said confused.

Sarah threw the tea cup to the ground and sprang up.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Sarah pointed to the door with rage.

Ruby didn't hesitate and left the room.

After the door closed, Sarah then fell to her knees and broke into tears.

Ruby leaned on the other end listening to Sarah Weeping as a huge wave of guilt washed over her, she then slowly walked to her dorm.


End file.
